MOSFETs are used for amplifying or switching electronic signals. A MOSFET can comprise three or four terminals one each for a gate (G), a source (S), a drain (D), and a body (B), wherein the body may be short circuited to the source.
Fin Field Effect Transistors (FinFETs) are MOSFETs that are constructed with a fin. The source and drain of the FET sit as a fin on top of an insulator layer. Construction of a transistor in this manner presents several opportunities and drawbacks.